I Always Liked You
by Break Up Lover
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto are growing up together. A bunch of drabbles starting from kindergarten and ending when they pass away. This is inspired by a fic I have on my other account called Growing Up With You. I saw a pic of a lil Naruto and had to make this
1. Chapter 1

I looked at the ground and tried to remember why the teacher had thrown me out of the classroom. I didn't do anything wrong, I normally don't but for some reason everyone's always looking at me like I'm something bad. Sniffling I watched as a boy from class walked over to me looking smug. I stared at him feeling mad. What's _he_ doing here?

Sasuke Uchiha walked up to me like he owns the whole world and I'm just a small part of it he needs to deal with. I stood up and wiped my eyes ready to fight him if he decides he wants to start something.

"What do you want?" I cried feeling protective of my swingset I always go to. This is my upset place. I come here when I need a friend but don't have one. The black haired raven looked annoyed.

"I wanted to see how you were doing, moron." He growled making my eyes widen.

"Moron's a bad word!" I said making him look at me like I'm stupid when I'm not.

"It's not a bad word." Sasuke calmly told me.

"Yea it is, bastard!" I whined feeling incredibly annoyed. Sasuke's eyes widened and instantly I covered my mouth.

"You said a bad word..." He said slowly making me shake my head.

"No I didn't." I whispered.

"You did."

"Didn't." I growled.

"Did."

"Shut up."

"Your just upset because you said a bad word and I never did."

"Go to hell."

"See! You cussed again!"

We did this for a while and then the teacher came up to us and broke it up. This was the first day I ever talked to Sasuke.


	2. Chapter 2

Sitting in class leaning back in my chair I watched the girls drool over Sasuke like he's some sort of big deal when I know he's not. The jerk probably thinks he's better than me but he's not! I can be an amazing ninja if I try!

"Did you do your homework?" Sakura asked me as she stared at Sasuke. She's gotten better. The pink haired girl doesn't crowd him anymore since she found out he hates it when girls do that to him.

"No…" I grumbled laying my head on the desk feeling my confidence failing me.

"Do you want to copy mine?" Hinata asked with a blush just as Sasuke headed over. I glared at him and turned around to face her but before I could Sasuke passed me his paper.

"Copy it." He said blankly and left.

I did and turned it in.

The next day it turned out Sasuke got a 90 on his paper and I got… a 0.

"Next time I'm copying off of you." I muttered to Hinata as she patted my shoulder sympathetically. Sasuke just smirked over at me and said nothing.

Bastard.


	3. Chapter 3

There isn't much I can say about Naruto as a classmate and I only get to see him at school or... some other places. That's just about it so I wouldn't admit to knowing him really well... but here's something you don't need to know him well to understand.

Naruto is just an idiot.

This is a simple thing that can never be argued because it is just so totally true. I accept this about him and take advantage of every single moment I see, when it's only logical I'd be nearby, and laugh in his red face about his most recent epic fail.

This time however... it wasn't something like that. He didn't walk into a wall or get caught doing something stupid in front of the teacher. No... this time he's a completely different kind of an idiot in this situation. Hinata was almost beat up by a bunch of losers when the blond swooped in and saved the day. He's such a loser but he was able to beat the punks up enough to where he actually looked cool. I blushed lightly from inside the bush.

"You okay?" He asked with a huge grin and a cut on his cheek. The girl blushed and nodded before leaning forward and kissing him. Naruto just blushed and took a step back making me clench my fists and turn away. He's an idiot. A complete and total idiot.

For the first time in my life... I wished I was a girl.

**Dedicated to my best friend**


	4. Chapter 4

Hanging out in the back of the classroom I watched Sakura place a fake smile or fake annoyance on her face as she spoke to Naruto. Almost everyone in this room is scared of him thanks to their parents. Hinata isn't but I'm still planning ways to torture her and get rid of the body. Sure Ninjas are good at killing and such, but hiding the body? Bury it in front of the school and no one will find it. Ninjas are just stupid when it comes to hidden bodies.

"I'm going to be the greatest ninja ever and become Hokage!" Naruto shouted making everyone pause and look at him. Even I stopped my thoughts and stared at the stupid blond. Is this why he's been training so hard?

"Don't be ridiculous." Sakura informed him placing a hand on his shoulder, I don't think he noticed it was shaking. "The only person in this room who could do it would be Sasuke, not someone with the worst grade in the class."

"He's going to do it." I said loud enough for the class to hear. Everyone looked at me in shock except for the arrogant Naruto who just grinned and nodded letting me know this is something he just knows. I know it too in a way. I won't go against him because this is his dream, I'll support him from the sidelines because that's what I do. I'm the guy in the sidelines watching the star and mouthing his every line while seeing the world finally... finally see him.

"I'm going to need your help of course." Naruto smirked looking up at me. I blinked hard then put on a smirk and made him see the annoyance on my face.

"Of course you would need me to help. You'd suck at life otherwise." I informed him but inside I was happy. He _needs_ me.


	5. Chapter 5

Training in the forest I smirked to myself wanting to do the best I can before I get to school tomorrow. I'm so ready to beat that stupid Sasuke! Even if we're friends a little competition is just something we do right? It's not a bad thing... even if I want to tie him up and leave him in a closet somewhere. Suddenly someone appeared behind me. Turning around I saw an older version of Sasuke looking at me with slight amusement.

"My brother likes blondes?" He asked softly glancing over me swiftly before turning around to leave. I glared at the stranger and took a step forward. "Don't pick a fight with me."

"Of course I'm going to. What's your name, punk?" I growled feeling my overconfidence filling me whole. I just love a challenge... even though I typically fail them.

"Itachi Uchiha. I have no idea why he'd be interested in a brat like you." He said softly and then placed a hand on my head. I looked up at him and glared the best I could but I will never be as good Sasuke. I don't want to be good at driving people away though. It seems like a cruel talent.

"I think I know why he doesn't mention having a brother. You must really suck." I said with a nod and a knowing smile. It's true. The only people Sasuke talks about are people worth talking about... I'm just happy I'm one of those people.

"You have quick wit for an idiot. Tell my brother I said goodbye." Itachi informed me and vanished. I stared at the place where he was and took a deep breath.

"I won't hurt Sasuke by telling him something so stupid..." I whispered angrily and punched the tree.


End file.
